The Real Tamao Hasui
by bLaCKroSe.alix
Summary: What if the Tamao Hasui living with Shouta was an imposter and the real Tamao Hasui had dissapeared 11 months ago? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dolls (no matter how much i wish i did T_T)

* * *

Chapter 1

Ryo looked at the clock. It was already 11:00 p.m. He should have gone home 4 hours ago. But he just couldn't bring himself away from the pieces in front of him. Something just didn't fit with this crime. Exhaling a deep breath he leaned back in his chair. Tatsuya knocked and entered Ryo's office.

"What are you still doing here Hasui?"

"Thinking about what to draw on the ceiling to make it worth staring at."

Tatsuya sighed. "You're not thinking of going back again now are you?"

"What a great idea Tatsuya. Let's go." Ryo stood up, grabbed his coat, and walked out.

"You can't be serious. Right now," Tatsuya said in a frustrated tone.

"It was your idea," Ryo called back as he walked out.

They got in the car and drove over to the very first crime scene. This was where Seigo Mutsuura supposedly cursed his first victims. When they arrived Ryo told Tatsuya to stay in the car. He walked into the gruesome scene. Although there were no bodies there you could tell it had been a brutal crime. There was something different about this scene but Ryo just couldn't put his finger on it. He heard someone say "Detective," and turned around just in time to see Seigo Mutsuura coming toward him. His hand covered Ryo's face and he felt himself falling. Falling, he was falling backwards, back through his memories. He remembered a fire, he had to get to someone, someone was calling his name, a flash of an alley, someone was shouting, there was something he had to protect at all costs; the sound of gunshots rang through his mind.

"How sad. So you don't want to go on living. Well, then I can help you rest."

Ryo snapped out of the trance he was in to find Seigo Mutsuura poised over him with a gun. Ryo knocked Seigo's hand that held the gun away saying "Don't touch me." He pulled out his own gun and fired a shot.

"Ho ho, so you can see past death, can you?"

"Shut up."

"But you can't kill me. There's no way you could kill me."

Instantly where Seigo was standing an image of Shouta Mikoshiba appeared. Ryo had to admit he was surprised by this. However, he knew there was no way Shouta could be here. He hadn't seen Shouta since that one dark night, where he had discovered Shouta was now a member of the Tokkei. A smirk appeared on Ryo's face.

"Clearly, you do not know me, or what I am willing to do," Ryo stated.

Seigo backed up a little.

Tatsuya was waiting in the car for Hasui when he heard gunfire. He jumped out of the car and ran into the building. He ran into the room of the murder only to find it empty. Everything was the same as it had been except for two new blood pools on the ground. It was unlikely they had come from the same person. A trail led away from the room. Tatsuya called the night dispatch office, "We have a problem," he stated.

* * *

A/N: I know its short but the next chapters are longer I promise! I just had to get a short opening chapter out there!

Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dolls

* * *

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 11 months later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexia dressed rather quickly this morning. Something very urgent had come up. She put on a black skirt, mid thigh length, black knee high boots, a black leather jacket over a white long sleeve t-shirt. (Think Aikawa's outfit in chapter 30 when she poses as a stylist) She then added a scarf looped with the ends hanging slightly uneven underneath the jacket collar. She left her long, flowing violet hair to flow about her. It was about hip length and in a half ponytail with chin length bangs that swept across the right side of her face. She lined her vivid blue green eyes in a simple black liner and threw on some gloss for her lips. Looking at her, no one would guess she was actually at the top of all Japan's police forces working directly with the Minister of Justice. She was in command of the Zero Brigade which worked independently of the Japanese government and was overseen by the minister but did not take orders from anyone but the squad commander. Their job was to take care of the doll hunters and protect the Tokkei. Of course, publically their existence was merely a myth. Originally she had been one of two commanders who stood equal to each other. But her partner had disappeared almost 1 year ago. During the day they had been "officially" at the top of Japan's police, reporting directly from the minister to the police force. They oversaw both Tokkei and regular police force. But they also worked in the field solving the crimes, against the advice of many of the police force. However, her partner had been working the case of the serial killer Seigo Mutsuura when he had disappeared along with Seigo. The case was given to the Tokkei 4 months ago but no luck so far and today it was being passed onto the first brigade. Some newly learned information however had caused her to go into a rushed mode. Before the case could be given to the first brigade, she had to meet with the top three brigades. Supposedly they had all had run ins at some point with Inspector Tamao Hasui. That was impossible. She picked up the file once again. To the right was a picture of her partner, Ryohei, who due to past circumstances had to have his identity changed to Tamao Hasui. Only the Minister of Justice, herself, and members of the Zero Brigade knew his identity. To the left was the person who had been described as Tamao Hasui by the police force and Tokkei. They didn't even look alike. Ryo had been tall, with pale skin, blond hair that had been chin length in front and short and spiky in back, his eyes had been a crystalline clear blue that seemed to not miss anything. The fake to the left was short, with black hair and dark eyes. She closed the folder, grabbed her things and left. She had to know exactly how deep this fake had gotten into their system.

It was about a 30 minute ride to the Tokkei headquarters. She walked directly through the place and went right into the Department Head of the Tokkei, Mikami Tatsuto's office. They were obviously surprised at her arrival. The director was there, the head of the intelligence department, and the first brigade were all there. The great captain of the Tokkei was arguing with Igarashi over his name. Shouta kept saying things like Igaguri and Degarashi. It ended with them punching each other in the face.

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles," Alexia sighed.

Judging by the looks she got from the people in the room the minister obviously hadn't informed them to expect her visit.

Exhaling she said, "Judging by your reaction the minister has not informed you yet. So I shall make this introduction short and perhaps soon the minister will call to explain my presence. My name is Touketsu Alexia. (Last name first name) I am the head of all Japan's police forces including the Tokkei. Basically the Tokkei report to Director Mikami and the Intelligence report to Iga whatever over there and the police force reports to someone else and those three all report back to me and I work directly with the minister in coordinating all police functions. I also do field work and mainly assist the police force but in some circumstances I have also assisted Tokkei personnel. I also head the branch that deals with the doll hunters. In short, I rank higher than anyone in this room and as of now till the time I leave you will be reporting directly to me and answering any and all questions asked, got it."

They all simply stared in stunned silence. Mikami recovered first. "I am acquainted with you Miss Touketsu however I don't believe we have ever met in person. The only thing I know about you is that you are female and fairly young. I'm sure you'll understand my need to verify your identity before we proceed with whatever your purpose is here."

"Of course, if you didn't ask to verify I would be worried. However," Alexia paused, as if on cue the phone rang. "I believe that is the minister who will verify my identity for you."

Mikami answered the phone and put it on speaker for all to hear. "Minister, it's good to hear from you, may I inquire as to the nature of this sudden call?"

"Ah, Director Mikami. Yes, I should mention Commander Alexia Touketsu is on her way to question the first 3 brigades of the Tokkei as well as the Intelligence division and Intelligence commander and of course you will witness these questionings. It is of the upmost importance that these questions are answered thoroughly and truthfully, nothing must be left out."

"I see, and may I ask what the nature of these questions will pertain to?"

"Don't worry, it's not anything to do with the Tokkei really, but the matter at hand is only something myself, Commander Touketsu, and her team she has working with her on this need to know about."

"Of course sir, and if Commander Touketsu were to have arrived, how would we recognize her?"

"Believe me, you can't miss her, she looks more like a super model than a police officer. Now then, I must be going."

"Have a good day minister," Mikami said hanging up the phone.

"Any more questions regarding identity, I could show you my badge if need be," Alexia asked.

"No, I believe we have verified your identity. You wouldn't have been able to even get in this building without that kind of clearance if you're not an employee anyway."

"Very good, now, as the minister said I need to question the top three brigades and the intelligence division workers, I would appreciate if you could call them here. We can start with just the top three brigades."

Mikami nodded and made a phone call. Soon enough the second brigade arrived followed shortly by the third brigade. They had chairs brought in for all of them to sit on. Alexia leaned on Mikami's desk. Alexia introduced herself to the second and third brigades. Then pulling out the nine file folders she had prepared. Each contained a photo of Ryo, and one of the fake Hasui. She gave one to each person from a Tokkei brigade.

"Say nothing; open the folders I have given to you. Inside are photos of two men. I need to you state whether or not you recognize them, if you do please state the identity of them. Then please write down exactly how you know them, for how long, how you first met them, and what your relationship to them now is. When you are done please give me back the folders."

"What is this, some sort of standardized test or," Kamijou, captain of the third brigade said. He was shut up by the presence of Shiori's gun to his head. There seemed to be literal flames behind her and in her eyes.

"I said say nothing."

"Ah, sorry."

He went back to the file. Alexia didn't miss the momentary surprise on Captain Mikoshiba's face as he saw the picture of who he believed to be Hasui. Not surprised he was also the last one done. One by one Alexia opened the folders and read the writings. None had identified Ryo as anyone at all. However all had something to write about the fake Hasui. She frowned. Just how far had this guy integrated himself. However when she got to Shouta's file she almost didn't believe the amount of writing. They were roommates. Alexia cursed. So the guy was even a part of the Captain of the Tokkei's personal life. Although Alexia read that Hasui didn't know of Shouta's real occupation, she suspected he did, as he was believed to be a member of the doll hunters.

"Not what you expected commander," Mikami asked.

"Expected, not hoped for Director." She asked a few further questions to Tokkei members, and then dismissed them all except for Shouta. Afterwards she asked for the intelligence members to be brought in. While waiting for them Alexia handed Mikami and Igarashi copies of the same file asking them to do the same. Nothing substantial was gained from them, just routine knowledge of who they believed to be Hasui. However, Director Mikami stated that Ryo looked familiar to him, couldn't place a name, said believed to be Ryohei first name. So Mikami had met Ryo somewhere before. When the intelligence division arrived she performed the same test. They provided much of the same results. She then dismissed everyone but Mikami, Shouta, and the intelligence member who had done the search for Shouta a little over a year ago on Hasui. She grilled them intensively on what the search resulted in and on what Shouta observed of Hasui. After asking the intelligence member to pull up the file on Hasui and give her a copy she began to pack up her things.

"If you remember anything about the second man Director Mikami, please notify me right away, it is very important," Alexia said giving him a business card. Mikami nodded.

"Will you tell me what this is all about? Is Hasui under investigation for something," Shouta said speaking up from behind.

"I believe the minister already explained that this was something that you need not know about. And I tell you this, if any word of what was asked here today gets out, you will bring on a bloody war that could have been avoided. Many lives will be lost do you understand."

Shouta and Mikami nodded. "Good, I trust you'll pass that on to the others."

Then she was gone just as suddenly as she had come. She probably broke every singly traffic rule there ever was to make it to the minister's office to discuss what the interviews had revealed.

Walking into the minister's office she was slightly surprised that it was in order. He must have had his chocolate quota for the day fulfilled she thought to herself. The minister was at his desk. He motioned for her to sit and she did.

"So commander, how did the interviews go?"

"I learned that this fake has integrated himself quite far. There is a full file on him with background and everything. His cover looks to be bulletproof. He is also rooming with the Captain of the Tokkei's first brigade. He has integrated himself very deeply into our system. As of now he is the acting superintendant of a local police agency. Removing him may prove…..difficult. It will have to be over a period of time and there is much further investigation to be done."

"Who do you believe him to be?"

"A doll hunter, someone very high up in their organization. If we are careful about this we may be able to use him to our advantage if this proves to be true."

The Minister mulled that thought over. "Alright, for now, leave him be. I understand that the Seigo Mutsuura case is to be handed to the first brigade yes?"

"That is correct."

"I want you to join in on their investigation into this case. Assist them in all you can. He disappeared along with Ryohei so he might be of value to your investigation. Focus on him for now and see where that leads. I'll talk with Mikami and tell him you have already been briefed on the case."

Shiori nodded. "Is that all?"

"Wait here one moment and I'll talk with Mikami and get him to tell me where the first brigade is so you may join them."

Alexia waited patiently and it was decided she would meet with Vice-Captain Shikibu at the former love hotel where Ryo had disappeared 11 months ago. She left and it was a 45 minute cab ride to the scene. When she got there the Vice-Captain was waiting for her.

"Commander Touketsu," Shikibu said greeting her.

"Thank you for working with me Vice-Captain Shikibu."

He handed her a radio and she put it on as they entered the scene. They went to the room where the murder had been committed. Shikibu shined his flashlight on the bed where the body outlines were and bloodstains. Alexia however shined her flashlight at the floor next to the bed where two other bloodstains were. She knelt in front of the night stand where the candles were and picked up some of the powder around the bottom of the candles. She rubbed it between her fingers. Alexia heard Vice-Captain Shikibu talking on the radio about how this crime scene was where 11 months ago an incident involving the investigating officer occurred but the files had been sealed so they had no details.

"Commander Touketsu, do you have any information on the sealed file that we can use," Shouta asked over the radio.

"I contributed much to that file Captain Mikoshiba. I have read and practically memorized everything in it. I also was the one who requested it be sealed."

"What exactly was in that file?"

"Some very sensitive information that pertains to one line of investigation I am pursuing in my current case. If I deem it necessary that you should know what happened so that this investigation into Seigo Mutsuura may continue I shall share that information but until then I shall keep that information to myself."

"I can see you're going to be a big help."

"So help me Captain I will reach through this radio and," Alexia was cut off by Shikibu.

"There is something under here," he said shining his flashlight under the bed.

Alexia looked under there too. Sure enough, something wrapped in cloth was under the bed. She slid under the bed and started to reach for it when she heard someone say "Seiju Shikibu."

She froze. Then quietly she eased herself back out from under the bed and looked up over the bed. Seigo Mutsuura was there reaching towards Shikibu. He hadn't noticed her. He seemed to be hypnotizing the Shikibu somehow. She pulled out her gun and shot him in the arm, twice. He backed away from Shikibu.

"Seigo Mutsuura, I have a question for you."

"Ah, if it isn't Commander Alexia Touketsu."

"What's going on there," Shouta asked over the radio.


End file.
